


Trust

by BuggyNess



Series: The Kids are All Right [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Girl's night, M/M, ed never breaks his promises, fmaweek15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggyNess/pseuds/BuggyNess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for FMAweek2015.  Garfiel thinks they all need a girl's night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Rare instances of free time appeared so infrequently, Winry Rockbell found herself idle and didn't like it one bit. All her customers in Rush Valley had been taken care of and all her orders were either done or waiting for parts to arrive before she could complete them. She had no emergencies to attend and absolutely nothing to do. This pissed her off.

 

Granny used to tell her that “Idle hands were the Devil's handiwork.” Pinako ingrained in her granddaughter that when she finished all her tasks, she should prepare for future ones. With that in mind, Winry had been organizing her work station at Atelier Garfiel all morning and finally was finished. She stepped back to admire her pristine area when her employer sashayed into the automail shop.

 

“Dear, this place looks fabulous, you've really been working hard.” Garfiel sat down a crate of metal parts he just brought in from the machine shop, parts too large for he or Winry to have made or pressed from steel.

 

“That's the problem, I'm not working hard, I'm _not_ working at all.” she huffed a strand of hair out of her eyes. “It's all done!”

 

“That sure is a happy problem...” He tucked his thumb under his chin and tapped his lips with his index finger as he thought. “...you got Perkin's ankle joint fixed? How about Merrit's left arm?”

Garfiel rattled out a list of waiting clients and to all Winry answered they were done. The flamboyant man ran out of names when suddenly, the door burst open.

 

“Hello!” Paninya stormed in and startled the two.

 

“Goodness!” Winry jumped. “You scared me, Paninya!”

 

“Sorry, just wanting to see what you two metal heads are up to.” She plunked down in Winry's chair. “Place sure is quiet today.”

 

“That's the problem...” Garfiel took his seat. “We're actually ahead and have no customers today.”

 

“Well, that's the best problem I've ever heard of!” The dark haired girl smiled. “Why don't we find something to do? You could close up for the afternoon?” She offered big goofy doe eyes to the two mechanics, earning a small giggle from the mustachioed man.

 

“I love that idea!” Garfiel set his hands on his hips for emphasis. “I've needed a girl's night out for ages...let's go out for an early dinner and meet back here for a gossip party!”

 

“Oh, no.” Winry rolled her eyes. Mr. Garfiel was an automail genius and had taught her so many new things since she threw herself at him as his apprentice way before the Promised Day. However, as much as she respected his mastery of automail, the man slung gossip with as much gusto as he made arms and legs. He somehow got intel on people outside of Rush Valley too, which was amazing since she'd never seen him leave Rush Valley since she arrived. “I think I'll need a drink.”

 

“That's the plan, love!” He winked.

 

* * *

 

The trio enjoyed a spicy meal at the Xingese restaurant around the corner. Winry wondered if Alphonse ate food like this every day. If he did, she felt for sure the next time she'd see him with a pot belly because everything was sweet, sour, hot and covered in wonderful sauces. The young woman smiled at her empty plate with satisfaction and happiness she skipped lunch that day.

 

Finally, with the bill paid, they made their way slowly down the dusty sidewalk toward Atelier Garfiel where the proprietor there promised them a safe haven for night caps and that they'd really like what he was going to mix up for them. Winry trudged behind, she was far too full to think about drinking now, but if they were drinking something other than the common “Stray Dog,” she may have to make some room. Garfield smiled like a school girl as he held the door for the ladies to enter.

 

“I found this in the Aeregoen market...possibly smuggled into Amestris!” He acted proud of himself for purchasing something that may or may not be contraband. Garfiel led the girls upstairs to his apartment.

 

“Wow.” Paninya took the space in. Everything, the walls, the woodwork were swathed in various shades of pink. “Sure is...pink.” She eyeballed Winry who just shrugged her shoulders.

 

“I find it calming up here after a hard day slaving away on steel and metal.” He strolled over to the kitchenette and opened a high cupboard, pulling out a large bottle of liquor. “Here it is, Aeregoen Tequila. I hear it is actually distilled from some sort of cactus.” Garfiel twisted the cap and took a swig. As soon as the alcohol hit is gullet, he shuddered and spat. “Woo hooo!”

 

“Strong?” Winry took a seat at the table and Paninya joined her.

 

“Much too strong for you _delicate_ flowers...” The girls stuck out their tongues. “But, this is how they drink it down in the southern country.” He opened the small ice box and took out several large lemons and began slicing them up then setting the pieces on an ornate saucer. “First, you need salt...” He licked the fleshy part of his hand above his thumb and sprinkled salt from the shaker, then licked the salt off. “Then drink...” He downed a small glass of the liquor, making a heinous face as the strong spirit hit his gut. “Lemon! Lemon!” He grabbed a lemon wedge and popped it into his mouth. “Whew!” The girls laughed louder at the animated faces the effeminate man made.

 

“Let me try!” Paninya copied what Garfiel had done with the salt, liquor and lemons. She finished with an enthusiastic holler. “Woah!”

 

Winry followed suite. She felt it a complex way of alcohol delivery but still fun. The young woman never understood drinking. Granny enjoyed a few swigs of her bourbon every now and then. Pinako used to be some wild cat mechanic in her youth, and if she believed what Hohenheim told her when they were in Liore, the old woman could drink the biggest, meanest man under the table. So, she figured that sort of tolerance should be genetic in Rockbell women. She was wrong. After a few shots of the foreign tequila, all three of them ended up stupid drunk.

 

“I just don't understand, Garfiel, where are the gay men in Rush Valley?” Paninya asked. Winry interrupted before he could answer.

 

“Paninya...all gay men are named Thomas and work in Perk's metal shop.” She flopped her head down on the table to try to hide her giggles.

 

“Well, she's right.” Garfield raised his shoulders in emphasis. “Me and Tom have been together for ten years.” He smiled lovingly at the memories. “As far as I'm concerned, he's the _only_ gay man in Rush Valley _...well_ you know, besides me.” 

 

“That's so romantic!” Paninya smiled. “I think love is just grand”

 

“What about you?Any special someone's? All those young men that you work with are cutie pies.” Garfiel picked up a lemon wedge and chewed on it absentmindedly. 

 

“Pffft.” She muttered. “Just don't have feelings for none of them.” Paninya rest her chin in her hand. “Come to think of it...never really had any romantic feelings for anyone. But I do like my friends.” She raised her empty glass to her companions. “Oh, Winry, dear...what about you?”

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Yes, yes...what exactly is going on with you and that delish little alchemist man?” Her boss raised his eyebrows.

 

“Ed?” She felt her face burn as she said his name. “He's out west, still researching.” 

 

“That's not what I mean and you know it, deary.” Garfiel scooted his chair closer. “What's the deal with you two? Are you together or what?” 

 

“It's...it's complicated.” 

 

“Winry and Edward sitting in a tree...”Paninya started singing. “K...I...S...S...I...N...G!” This earned her a salt shaker expertly thrown at her head. “Owie.” 

 

“Figures... bet he trounced off on his adventure without saying one thing.” The man snorted with emphasis.

 

“For your information, he DID say something to me.” She couldn't believe she told them and slapped her hand over her mouth like that would unsay the words. 

 

“What?” Paninya and Garfiel both yelped.

 

“He...I think...I think he proposed to me before he left.” The cat was out of the bag.

 

“You think? Did he get down on one knee?” Paninya got closer.

 

“Where's the ring?” Garfiel demanded.

 

“Well, it was more of a mathematical thing...you know Ed, he only thinks in terms of alchemy.” Now she thought back to the day she saw him off on his trip West and what she considered his proposal. Suddenly, she felt conflicted, maybe she had gotten it all wrong? “He asked for half of my life in exchange for half of his...that _was_ a proposal, right?” She searched her friend's eyes for the answer.

 

“Oh, Winry!” Garfiel grabbed her in a humongous bear hug. “You are going to be the most beautiful bride! Please let me help you with your dress!” His eyes grew big as saucers with the thought of wedding planning. 

 

“Whew...for a minute I had second thoughts about what exactly happened.”

 

“No, dear, that was a proposal, all right.”

 

“Just one thing...”Paninya scrunched her face. “He's all the way out west doing God knows what. Do you ever worry about him, you know...keeping his promise?

 

“Keeping his promise?” Winry thought back to the promise Ed made to her. When they were younger, he never promised anything romantic and she understood. Both of them didn't have time for that – Ed had to restore his brother and she had to learn how to make his automail stronger and better so he could restore Al. The only promise he made to her was to make her cry tears of joy when he an Al returned with their bodies. When the brothers' journey ended and they came home to her telling her stories of the battles fought separately and together and the final fight with Father she realized just how strong Edward was to keep that one little promise to her. He saved his brother. He saved his country. He saved her. “He's never failed me before...I don't see him starting now.” 

 

“Awwww, that's so sweet!” 

 

“Guys...” Winry stood on wobbly legs. “I think I'm going to bed.” She made her way to the door.

 

“It's too early!” Garfiel protested. 

 

“I know, I'm just really sleepy and I have a feeling tomorrow going to be busy.” She winked. “You two keep the party going...good night!” She closed the door behind her to boos and hoots she was a loser for crapping out too soon. Winry didn't care. Thinking about Edward and his promise to her made her feel suddenly needy for him, not that she doubted his promise but it became urgent for her to be alone with some part of him, just for a moment. 

 

The mechanic walked the few steps across the hallway from Garfiel's apartment to the storage area her boss converted into a small room for her to stay while she was in Rush Valley. She turned her door nob and entered the cozy room on a mission. The blond made her way to the row of windows and opened each one to let in the breeze and cool off the stuffy room. She knelt down under the double bed and found the handle of her suitcase and hefted the large brown piece of luggage on the mattress then opened the brass fasteners with a loud click. Winry rifled through some of the her clothing until she found the small bundle. She closed the suitcase and flopped onto the bed next to it. Now holding a bundle of letters, all bound with a pink satin ribbon, the girl smiled as she knew each one was written in Ed's cursive script. She held the small parcel close to her heart and smiled. 

 

“Come home soon, alchemy freak.” Winry whispered. Her heart knew he'd keep his promise to do just that. 

 

Suddenly, the loud ring of the telephone wafted up the stairway into her room and interrupted her nostalgic thoughts. 

 

“Right on time!” She jumped up and ran as best as her inebriated body allowed down the stairs to the phone. Miraculously the girl made it without falling or hurting herself. She laughed all the way, knowing that if that was Edward calling, he sure was in for a funny conversation with her and her tequila tonight. 

 

 


End file.
